Loki's Life
by wolfgirl12390
Summary: Loki, now in highschool has always had strange life. He has no memory of anything before he was 2 and he has no last name. However until now he never gave it any thought. But that will all change when a big secret is revealed. Sequal to Raising Loki, please read that before reading this.
1. Chapter 1

Loki's POV

"Why do we have to do this every year" I moaned to my best friend Leo.

"Ugh, don't be so negative" Leo replied.

We were going through the shield academy high school orientation. We had gone through the same orientation back at the beginning of elementary school, and middle school, and now high school. It was the same thing every year; a tour of the academy, the basic rules (which I was probably going to break anyway), and a bunch of other mumbo jumbo. Then again not every other freshman has been going to shield academy since daycare like I have.

"Hey have you seen Violet" I asked referring to Leo's unpredictable sister.

"Knowing her she could be anywhere" Leo said.

It was then that the hallway we were through became completely dark. I sighed this was going to get interesting. Some of the other students looked unnerved by dark. One of them backed up to a locker. Then…

"BOO" Violet screamed jumping out from inside the locker.

The lights went right back on because someone flipped the switch back up. I looked at the kid Violet had scared. He was shaking terrified. I chuckled slightly.

"Ms. Woods" the tour guild said "just because you're father is the new director of shield does not mean you are allowed to pull pranks whenever you want. You have DENTENTION."

"KK" Violet replied and walked over to Leo and me.

I handed her ten bucks as part of bet we had made. I had bet her that she couldn't beat my record of earliest detention which as of last year was the first day of school.

"Not bad" I laughed.

"Think you can do better" Violet challenged.

I looked at Leo.

"Do we have to?" Leo moaned knowing what comes next.

I nodded then made a signal to start the prank. After all we had to out prank Violet now. Leo punched me in the face. Well actually he fake punched me but it looked real. I used my power of creating illusions to make it look like I was bleeding. I then pretended to punch Leo back only to have him dodge. Leo (pretended) to kick me and I (fake) fell back against a locker. Then I (pretended) to pass out. Really I was just lying on the ground with the illusion of blood all over me.

"Is he ok" one of the students asked. He kneeled next to me and felt for pulse.

"BOO" I screamed.

The kid jumped back. I opened my eyes, turned off my illusion, and saw it was same kid as before. Wow I felt _really_ bad for the poor kid. Standing back up Leo was cracking up at the look on everyone's face.

"GRR Mr. Woods and Loki" the tour guide raged "you both have Detention."

End of chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Loki's POV

"Hey Tessa I'm home" I called walking into my house Leo and Violet right behind me.

"Lunch is on the table" Contessa called back from the other room.

Contessa was the person that raised me. She wasn't my mother though. In fact we weren't related at all. I'd always just known her as the person who took care of me. I never knew my mother. I had met Contessa when I was 2 and didn't really remember anything before that. I had never questioned it though. I guess it was because at the time I was too young to notice I didn't have a normal family, not that I cared. After we ate lunch Mimi got home. Mimi was Contessa's cousin's daughter but we took care of her.

"If anyone needs me I'll be in my room" Mimi announced going to her room.

"Have fun" I said.

"Hey Loki is it cool if I crash at your place tonight" Leo asked "my dad has a got a meeting with the Avengers tonight."

"Sure thing" I replied.

It was normal for Leo to sleepover after all we'd been friends since daycare.

"So what's your dad doing with the avengers" I asked.

"No clue" Violet shrugged "unfortunately."

"Yeah normally he'll at least give us a hint" Leo complained.

"You know I heard the Avenges were coming to your school" Contessa interjected walking into the room her brown hair pulled into a ponytail.

"Whatever" I muttered.

I'd never been a big avengers fan. I had no idea why. I just didn't like them.

* * *

**That night third person POV**

Shield director Duke Woods stood in a meeting room. On the other side of the meeting room were Tony Stark, Thor Odinson, Steve Rodgers, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanav, and Clint Barton. They had all aged 12 years since the battle of New York. Even Thor had aged because he'd had a spell put on him by an asgardian sorceress that would make him age like a normal human.

"So let me get this straight" director Woods said "you all are getting too old to fight crime and so you need new blood."

"Yeah pretty much" Tony replied "we'd have our kids do but not all of have kids."

"So you want to get junior agents from Shield High to be your replacements" Director Woods asked.

Everyone else nodded.

"Fine" Director Woods stated "but I need to meet with the parents and they have to agree first."

"Works for me" Tony said.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thor would talk like a normal person because he would have been on earth since the battle of Manhattan. Also this chapter is longer than the entire story so far. PS I apologize for the any OOCness. Now onto the story.**

* * *

**Still in third person**

Thor Odinson watched a PE class. He was at shield academy High school looking for his protégé for the next avengers. He wasn't really paying attention because a certain person was in the class he was watching. His younger brother was in that class. Snapping back to attention Thor watched the fight simulation going on. It was a student vs. student hand to hand combat fight.

Thor saw a tall muscular boy holding a much smaller girl upside down by her ankle. He threw the girl down on the mat and grinned.

"Winner Bill Gundred" the PE teacher said "who is next to take on the best fighter this class has to offer?"

Everyone looked at each other not wanting to have to fight. Thor smiled slightly. This Bill character seemed to be an excellent fighter.

"Fine then" the teacher said "if no one wants to fight Bill then I will pick someone. How about… Loki, back there in the corner."

Thor looked at the back of the room. Sure enough there was a teenager back there making his way through the crowd to front of the room. His raven air was slightly longer than average and his green blazed with mischief. There was no doubt about it this was a 14 year old Loki.

Loki stood on the mat ready to fight. Everyone kind of felt bad for him. Bull was over twice his size. The teacher blew the whistle and Bull grabbed Loki by the leg and held him upside down. He threw Loki on the ground and Loki disappeared.

"What the, what is going on the" Bull asked confused.

In the confusion Loki jumped out from the crowd onto Bull's back. Bull tried to shake him off but it was no use. Eventually Bull lost balanced and fell over with Loki on his back. Bull tried to get back up but couldn't because he was pinned to the ground. The teacher declared Loki the winner.

"How'd you do it" Thor heard someone ask Loki.

"I just cast a simple illusion of me that would face Bull while I hid and attacked when the moment was right" Loki replied.

* * *

**Meanwhile in a chemistry class**

Bruce Banner watched as eight students were supposed to be making a solution that would get out coffee stains. He didn't question why teacher assigned then that but did notice that the teacher was on his eight cup of coffee for that class.

Either most of the students were mixing bleach with baking soda and smelling salts. It would make sense that these students would what to do. After all they were taking a college level class and they were only in the 10th grade. However Bruce did note that there was one student an African American girl with her in a pony tail that seemed to be mixing unusual chemical together. Monica Jeens her name was Bruce thought.

"Ms. Jeens what are you doing" the teacher asked Monica having noticed her chemical choices.

"Making a solution" Monica replied running over to the other table "I just need the salt."

"Those chemicals are not in the assignment" the teacher said grabbing the salt before she could get to it.

Then the concoction Monica was making exploded.

"You see what you did" the teacher said.

"I'm sorry" Monica replied "but in my defense if I had gotten the salt into the container it wouldn't have exploded.

Monica then grabbed the salt added some to the little bit of solution left in the beaker. She then took the solution and poured it on a coffee stain on the teacher the jacket. The jacket fizzled a bit then the stain was gone.

Bruce looked at Monica and thought for a second. This Monica girl might be the perfect protégé.

* * *

**Meanwhile in another PE class**

Tony Stark watched as students were doing an obstacle course. At the end of the course there was a rock wall the students had to get past. One student in particular, a red head with a leather jacket and blue eyes that seemed kind of unpredictable went around the wall.

"Violet Woods" the teacher yelled at the girl what do think you're doing."

"The obstacle course" Violet smirked.

"No you were not" the teacher yelled "you had to climb the wall."

"Actually all you have to do is get past the wall'" Violet remarked "so went around it."

Wow Tony thought this girl was the perfectly snarky and came up with creative ideas. She was perfect to replace him.

In The Meeting Room

"So I've found my new apprentice" Tony casually during lunch laying down the profile of Violet Woods.

"So have I" Thor replied laying down Loki's profile.

Natasha took the two profiles and started to read them.

"Really Thor, your brother" Natasha asked "and Tony, the girl with the largest second detention record in the history of the school."

"She displayed a good practical imagination" Tony shrugged.

"And my brother managed to pin a student twice his size" Thor explained.

"If it helps Natasha" Bruce interjected laying down Monica's profile on the table "my protégé is science student."

"Any luck finding your kid to mentor" Steve asked Clint.

"Not yet" Clint replied "what about you?"

"No" Steve replied.

* * *

**Later In the halls**

Steve Rodgers walked in the hall. He turned the corner and saw a student pick up another by her.

"Give me your lunch money" the first student said a buff tall male.

"But Bull I already spent it" the second student cried terrified.

"Then it's time for a beating" the first student aka Bull replied.

Steve was about to intervene when a raven haired boy who was semi-muscular with blue eyes ran up to Bull.

"Hey Bull" the boy said "pick on someone your own size."

"Like you Leo" Bull replied nastily walking up to the boy called Leo.

Bull put the girl down who then ran away and picked Leo up. Bull then hung Leo up on a hook next to the lockers by his underwear and left laughing.

Steve rushed over to Leo.

"Are you ok" Steve asked helping Leo down "why did you try to fight him."

"To the help the girl" Leo replied simply. Steve knew he had his guy to mentor.

Somewhere in the school

Natasha watched in secret a small blonde girl beg a boy for money. He gave it to her. Then the girl went behind the locker and a busty brunette walked out.

"Hey baby" the brunette said to the boy "can I barrow a few dollars."

"Uh sure" the boy replied staring at the girl's… chest.

The girl took the money went behind the locker and out came a puppy. The puppy barked the boy who went down to pet it. The puppy started growling at the boy who got scared ran away leaving his wallet behind. The puppy transformed back into the blonde again. Natasha approached the girl. She was crafty and with the right training she would make a great assassin.

"What's your name" Natasha asked stepping out of the shadows.

"Whoa" the girl exclaimed "where'd you come from."

"That doesn't matter" the Natasha replied "you're not in trouble but I need your name."

"I'm Susan Que" the girl replied.

* * *

TBC


End file.
